Waiting
by Binkiekitty
Summary: Pure GSR smut. Working on And She Saw the Snow III and thought of this. Doesn't fit in my stories. Very short.


Some Good ole' fashioned smut while I work on And She Saw the Snow III.

He hated that he had to wait until he was home until he could kiss her, hug her, touch her, _have_ her. He hated, too, that he had been forced by the city of Las Vegas to pull a double. He walked into the locker room and quickly showered. When he got to his car he called her, hoping she was still up.

"Sidle"

"Hey, it's Gil. You still up?"

"Yeah, just reading on the couch, waiting for you."

"Good. I'll be there in ten."

"Very good." Sara had actually been snoozing on the couch but knew that if she admitted it Grissom would insist on her finishing her sleep now. She had that day off, though, and she thought that waiting an hour or so more wouldn't make much difference. She hadn't bothered to change from her work clothes and sat on the couch eagerly waiting his arrival.

The door swung open and he made his way to the kitchen counter with some Chinese takeout boxes. "I come bearing gifts."

"Sounds good. I'm not really in the mood to eat right now, though. Put mine in the fridge?" He put all the food in the fridge and she met him in the kitchen. She had court the day before and was still in her pantsuit. She had taken off her jacket and hugged him from behind, pressing her silky blouse on his back. She divested him of his windbreaker and kissed his neck. "Hey stranger."

In one quick movement he had her pinned to the fridge and their lips had collided into each other with passionate fervor. He couldn't stand it anymore, the waiting, the censoring, the lack of touching—tasting—that they so often had to partake for the sake of maintaining a "professional relationship." His hand slipped over her hands and held them over her head while his other hand began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Their kiss was never broken, he sucked her bottom lip into his, inflaming it with blood, causing it to swell ever so slightly. With fingers trembling with excitement he finished the deed to be rewarded with a white lacy see-through bra. Her nipples, hard against the lace, were dark as her lips.

She ripped her hands from his and began to unwrap his clothes. The shirt came off with kisses and bites to his abdomen and chest, lingering at his hardened nipples and teasing them with her teeth. The belt slowly came undone and the button and zipper came off agonizingly slow. She kissed his stomach just above his pants line, nipping here and there. His breathing became hurried and he moaned softly. She, still on her knees, pulled down his pants, leaving him in his underwear, his arousal straining against its barriers.

She kissed him through the fabric and he couldn't help but to stroke her hair. With ease, she dropped his underwear and teased him with her tongue before standing back up. He stepped out of his clothes and pushed her back against the fridge, pressing himself against her. She felt a burning, single-minded desire punch though her. He removed her bra with one hand and continued to wonder over her body with the other. His hand went down into her pants and cupped her ass, pulling her into him. She felt an audible breath escape her, "Gil."

With her breasts free, he felt her peaks press into his chest, feeling like soft stones against him. He swiftly took off her pants and left her in white cotton briefs. She stepped out and walked, lazily away, toward the bedroom. He gazed after her and followed.

When she reached the bed, she turned around, only to be pushed to the bed and have him crawl on top of her. He kissed her neck and rubbed himself on her. She let her nails graze his back before pressing them into his shoulders, begging him to begin. He pressed harder and delicately, with his hand, pushed the remaining fabric to one side. Small thrusts turned into longer ones, each push going a little deeper. She moaned, "harder, oh god, harder." He complied and began to lean in earnest with each stride forward. He began to grunt in pleasure, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking it, and could feel her reacting him.

She arched her back to meet his every movement and sidled her hips around during his retreat. She pushed on his chest and he took the hint, getting off of her and turning over onto his back. She climbed on top and settled herself on him causing him to sigh in pleasure. She rocked back and forth, tweaking his nipples in turn. He raised on hand and held her shoulder to guide and push down. Both of their breathing increased and she rode harder, feeling him enter deeper with every motion. He arched his back to meet her and reached for her nipple. He was getting close, and she was riding harder and harder. Suddenly he felt her clench around him, like a vice grip. He immediately relaxed, letting himself inside of her. She collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily while he stroked her hair. "I've been waiting all night for that."

"Oh yeah? I do believe that we just did this last night."

"And then you showed up in that top and stood under the air conditioner, you knew what you were doing, Ms. Sidle."

"Still took you a while to get here."


End file.
